El Libro
by Sarameliss
Summary: ¡One Shot! Si le decían sabelotodo, se suponía que debía saberlo todo ¿no? y el sexo no era la excepción. Así que decidió comprar un libro de posiciones sexuales, pero ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que el libro caería en manos de Ron? ¡RHr! Dedicado a Gabriela


**El Libro**

Nunca se había destacado por atender a clases. No había día que Snape no le quitara puntos por eso. Pero últimamente estaba fatal. Había perdido 20 puntos para Gryffindor en las dos primeras horas de clases ¡Y eso que eran de Encantamientos! Encantamientos, era, con diferencia, la clase mas entretenida de todo Hogwarts y el profesor nunca quitaba mas de un punto en su clase. Haber perdido 20 puntos era algo sumamente grave.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Qué le pasaba a nuestro guardián estrella? Fácil. Lo que le pasaba a cualquiera que vea su nombre escrito por todos lados en un libro de posiciones sexuales. Por mas que pensaba no lograba imaginar a quien pertenecía, y eso que la letra con la que estaba escrito su nombre se le hacia vagamente familiar, lo cual sólo lograba mortificarlo mas.

Le inundó la pequeña esperanza de que el libro fuese de Hermione Granger, pero desecho rápidamente esta idea. Hermione era demasiado… inocente. No iba a negar que se había masturbado varias veces leyendo ese libro y pensando en Hermione y él haciendo todo lo que decía aquel manojo de hojas. ¡Oh, claro que lo había hecho!

-Hola, Ron –saludó Hermione, exaltando al pelirrojo al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermione, me asustaste! –reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Últimamente todo te exalta, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! ¿Habría de pasarme algo? –Pregunto Ron, algo nervioso.

-Bien, ¿Qué se supone que hacías en la biblioteca? Por que clase, no era –dijo Hermione, viendo el pergamino totalmente en blanco que el pelirrojo tenia al frente.

-Iba a comenzar ya –dijo el pelirrojo, algo incomodo.

-Ya. ¿Y no tuviste la decencia de sacar una pluma, al menos? –preguntó la castaña, enarcando una ceja.

-Ya la iba a sacar –reclamó Ron, abriendo su mochila, para sacar una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

-Ron…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirando a su amiga, que tenia la mirada fija en su mochila, viendo el dichoso libro. Se había puesto pálida.

-¿De donde sacaste ese libro?

-¿Este? –Cuestionó señalando el libro-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Lo leíste? –La cara de Hermione era todo un poema. Se le notaba la palidez y el nerviosismo a leguas. Algo muy raro en Hermione.

-¿Acaso sabes de quien es? –preguntó Ron, escudriñando a su amiga con la mirada.

-¡Ron! Por Dios…

-¿De quien es? –insistió el pelirrojo.

-Eh… este… En realidad es de… De…

-¡¿De quien! –preguntó Ron, exasperado.

-De… ¡Y que se yo! ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? ¡Nada! ¿Qué habría de pasarme? No seas tonto. Y ya me tengo que ir… Quede de explicarle algo a tu hermana –dijo, parándose y saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca.

-oOo-

Era verano. Estaba paseando por las estanterías de una librería cercana a su casa, cuando vio un libro de relatos eróticos. ¿Qué hacia ese libro en la sección de literatura? Obviamente alguien lo había puesto allí. Algún desubicado que pensaba que seria gracioso encontrarse con un libro así en todas partes. Suspiró. Mejor seria llevar a ese libro a la sección donde pertenecía, no fuera que alguna persona íntegra pasara por ahí y viera el libro. ¡No imaginaba la cara que pondría un inocente niño si viera ese libro, con la no muy decente portada que tenia!

Agarró el libro y se dirigió hacia la sección… "adulta" de la biblioteca. Tiró el libro en cualquier lugar cuando lo vio. Un libro de posiciones sexuales. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo. Ella aun era virgen. Y no quería que en su primera relación sexual ella se mantuviese quieta dejándole a él hacer todo. Ella se destacaba por ser una "sabelotodo"… ¿Y un sabelotodo no tendría que saber sobre sexo? Por supuesto que si, por algo le pusieron el titulo, ¿no? Así que… ¿Por qué no comprarlo?

Decidido. Compraría el libro.

Ya en su casa, se dispuso a hacer sus deberes de verano. Había pasado una semana de vacaciones y no las había hecho, eso era una vergüenza. Seguramente todos sus compañeros los tendrían terminados… Bueno, excepto Ron.Él siempre los dejaba para el último momento.

Ron… tan extremadamente inmaduro y nada perspicaz. Aunque eso si, siempre apoyaba a un amigo cuando se necesitaba. Siempre tan valiente… Digno Gryffindor. Y eso era lo que la había conducido a enamorarse de él. Eso y que además era terriblemente guapo. Si… el quidditch al fin había dejado sus frutos.

Suspiró.

Alejó a Ron de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes de Pociones. Siempre eran los primeros que hacía, a pesar de que no eran tan difíciles, pero Pociones le recordaba a Snape y… Mejor alejar los pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza lo más rápido posible. Terminó de hacer todos sus deberes unas cuatro horas después, y ya era de noche.

Ordenó todo antes de irse a descansar, dejándolo impecable, antes de partir a su habitación, donde estaban todos los libros que había comprado desparramados en la cama. El libro de posiciones sexuales se destacaba entre todos los otros que había comprado, y no pudo evitar cogerlo. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera y se ruborizó instantáneamente.

-No sabia que tenia fotos… Oh, este pelirrojo se parece a Ron –En realidad, todos los pelirrojos que veía los asociaba inmediatamente con Ron. Si era guapo, se parecían; si no, también.

Siguió hojeando el libro, y no pudo evitar cambiar, en su mente, las fotografías y poner a Ron y a ella en vez de los modelos.

Esa noche soñó el mejor sueño erótico que había tenido en toda su vida.

Después de eso, ya era casi una rutina ver ese libro antes de acostarse y soñar con Ron. Era tan así, que había escrito el nombre de su amado en todas y cada una de las hojas del libro.

En Hogwarts no seria diferente. Forró el libro y le hizo un espacio en su baúl.

¿Quien se iba a imaginar ella que el libro caería en manos de Ron?

Pues si. Un día por error lo había dejado en la biblioteca y jamás volvió a encontrarlo, hasta que lo vio en la mochila de su amigo pelirrojo. Sintió que su alma se le iba a los pies, y agradeció al cielo que no le había escrito su nombre al libro.

Había salido lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca. No podía ver a Ron. Ella era tan mala mentirosa, que no dudaba que el pelirrojo ya había descubierto a quien pertenecía el libro.

-¿Hermione? –alzó la vista y vio a Ginny, mirándola preocupada-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas agitada.

-Es que… ¡Ginny, tu hermano encontró un libro de posiciones sexuales con su nombre escrito en todas partes y es mío! –exclamó Hermione, lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ginny abrió la boca por un par de segundos, antes de que en su pecosa cara apareciera una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Pues a ver como lo arreglas! –dijo la pelirroja, antes de partir.

Hermione se extrañó. Ginny nunca se iría así después de una confesión como aquella. Primero se reiría de ella, para luego seguir riéndose de ella, y seguirlo haciendo hasta hartarse y decidir ayudarla…

-Así que… ¿Es tuyo el libro? –dijo una voz ronca tras ella.

…a menos que Ron estuviese a su espalda en el momento de la confesión.

Nunca había entendido tan bien la expresión "trágame tierra"

-oOo-

¡Sus deseos hechos realidad! Hermione sentía la misma atracción hacia él que él hacia ella. ¡Que felicidad!

-Así que… ¿Es tuyo el libro? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Notó que Hermione se tensaba visiblemente. Varios minutos después la castaña se volteo lentamente, dándole la cara.

-Ron… yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo! –dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa y ruborizada.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar? –preguntó Ron, atrayéndola hacia si y uniendo su labios tiernamente con los de ella, cumpliendo uno de los deseos mas anhelados por la castaña y por él mismo. Se besaron con ternura y pasión, ignorando el hecho de que estaban en un pasillo bastante transcurrido y varios comenzaron a aplaudir, pitar y murmurar.

Sólo existían ellos. Ellos y el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, manifestado en aquel beso.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Al fin lo termine! Quede muy satisfecha con este pequeño one-shot, y espero que tu quedes igual de satisfecha, Gabriela. Tarde mucho, si, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que el fic te haya gustado tanto como a mi._

_TQM, Gabri!_


End file.
